Ranma's new adventures
by No Stop Entertainment
Summary: Ranma had been kidnapped by Bison, but during his time in Shadowloo, he befriends Cammy and the dolls, Jun and Juli. Now They escape and are on their way home.
1. Default Chapter

1 A Ranma/Street Fighter/ Darkstalker Triple Cross over  
  
By  
  
No Stop Entertainment  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for the new Street Fighters and/or Darkstalkers. Any new ones I am going to use that had already been created, I will give the owner their props and thanks at the end of the chapter they were in.  
  
Timeline: Street Fighter and Ranma: About 20 months after SF(Z)3 and the failed wedding. Darkstalkers: Only 16 months after VS: DS3.  
  
Scene: Forested area, around Shadowloo HQ.  
  
4 people were running for their lives. Everything was exploding around them, there were 3 girls and a boy. Two of the girls were running side by side with the boy as he carried the last girl. The girls were dressed in bodysuits, two of the were in black while the last one in sky blue. The boy was in a blue tank top and fatigues. All were wearing red gloves, caps and boots. "Cammy, which way now?" Said the boy, Cammy was blond and blue eyed she had her hair in 2 pigtails and a scar on the left side of her cheek.  
  
The boy who was talking to her was very handsome, he had black hair that ended in a pigtail that stopped in the middle of his back. He also had blue silver eyes. He was over 6 feet tall and weighted close to 200 pounds, he was well muscled but not bulky. The young woman he was carrying had black hair and was dressed in a black body suit with gloves and boots. He had small scars on his arms that revealed his training in the neko-ken at a young age.  
  
She blushed as she looked at him, she was helping a red haired girl walk, the girl was also in a black bodysuit with gloves and boots. Her eyes were open and they were a reddish brown. "Uh left." Said Cammy so they headed for the pier and saw a ship it was more like a yacht. The boy placed the girl he was carrying down, behind a storage building. "Keep an eye on Jun and Juli for me." He said, "wait Ranma." She said, "what are you going to do?" "See if I can get us a ride." He said.  
  
So he got on board and started to look around just then he had seen a sign he thought he never see again. Two crossed kitanas over a Chinese dragon, his mother's crest. 'Mother.' He reached the communications post and started to contact for help. "Mayday, mayday this is Saotome Ranma calling for help. Is anyone out there?" [ Ranma? Is that you? ] "Mom?" He said, [oh thank goodness you're alright. Where are you?] "I don't know, but I know that I'm on one of your yachts." [ Well use it to get back home. ] "Alright, could you meet me at the pier?" [ I will do that, over and out. ] Ranma flew off of the yacht and back to the girls. "Come on." He said, "that yacht's friendly."  
  
"Friendly?" Said Juli weakly as he picked her up. "Yes, it's my mother's" So they run on to the yacht, Ranma and Cammy placed Jun and Juli on to some beds Ranma was carrying a back pack and inside were the supplies needed to do a blood transfusion. He hooked them up and blood started to get into them. Ranma headed for the bridge and Cammy followed him. Ranma raised the anchor and started up the engine. "Here we go, bare with me this is the first time I sailed one of these." He said.  
  
So they where headed off, Ranma was sailing. As they were sailing, Ranma started to take off his top and hat. Cammy was sitting down just enjoying the show. "Take off your clothes." He said plainly, inside Cammy was like 'yes, finally he asked me out of my clothes.' But outside she looked at him like he was crazy. "Bison might have place tracking devices on us when we escaped do you want whatever's in there finding us?" "Good point." 'Damn!' "Help Jun and Juli undress as well and change clothes too." He said, "right." She said, so she left thinking about why he wanted her out of her uniform and blushed hard again.  
  
But unknown to her Ranma was blushing as well, thinking about Cammy out of her uniform. 'I can't believe I asked her to do that. But Bison might have placed something on us. I'll have mom check us out when we get home.' Meanwhile Cammy was stripping out of her uniform and walked over to a room, in her bra and panties, next to where Jun and Juli were. She searched in a closet and found a white sailors uniform. She put it on and pulled out two more for Juli and Jun.  
  
She walked back into the room and started to strip the knocked out girls and took their uniforms. She laid the uniforms she had found on the table and carried the uniforms out of the room. She then walked back to the bridge, "okay now what?" She said, Ranma turned around and saw Cammy in her new uniform carrying the other uniforms by this time Ranma is standing in his boxers. "Toss them over the side, along with mine. See if you can find any meat before you do though." So she does as she was doing that, Ranma put the ship on auto and headed for the captain quarters.  
  
Inside he found an uniform and got dressed in it, then he went to check on the girls. They started to come around and he smiled. Then he went to the side with his uniform he saw Cammy throwing the uniforms and some meat over the side so he threw his over as well. "If this doesn't work, nothing will." He said as they both went back to the bridge. They were some were around Europe. The first country they landed in was Italy. Then Juli and Jun were on the bridge. Ranma and Cammy saw the girls, they were dressed in sailor uniforms and were pretty healthy.  
  
Ranma looked at them, "are you two alright?" "Yes," said Jun as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek, Ranma was a little confused. "What was that for?" He said, "thank you for saving our lives." She said, he scratched the base of his pigtail and blushed. "It was really all Cammy's idea." He said, "but it was your blood that saved us." Said Juli, "so we are forever in your debt Ranma." With that Juli hugged him tightly as well. Later they dropped anchor and the gang-plank then they walked off of the yacht.  
  
They started to walk through the city, "okay we are going to need some supplies and food." He said as he pulled out his wallet and noticed that he had yen notes in it. It was around 50 million yen in notes his eyes widened. "First, we better find a bank and convert this money." He said as the girls quickly nodded. So they went to a bank and converted the money. Then Ranma handed the girls some of the money. "Cammy, you go and get us some food." "Right." She said, "Jun you get us some supplies. Stuff you think we need." She nodded and took off, "Juli you.." He stopped because he had heard someone call for help.  
  
"Come on!" He said, so they ran to where the commotion was and saw some of the villagers tie up a young woman that looked very familiar to him. "Rose." He said softly just then Ranma powered up and got ready to fight. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He said as he went into the crowd. He was fighting off, men and women nothing was over turned he reached into the middle of the crowd and saw a beautiful woman, she had long violet hair, the dress she wore was ripped and dirty along with the scarf.  
  
The woman started to open up her eyes, they were a lovely shade of violet. She locked her eyes on his sky blue ones and she blushed. "Are you alright?" He said as he held a hand out to her to help her to her feet. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, 'I'll be even better if I could have you as my love slave.' A scene of him wearing nothing but a bow tie and tights while rubbing oil all over her body appeared in her mind. "Well, if you are alright then we must be going." He said, "come on Juli." So they were about to leave when she grabbed one of his legs. "Please don't leave!" She said, "take me with you."  
  
Ranma just looked at the woman then back at Juli. "Well what do ya think? Should we take her with us?" He said, Juli looked at him and nodded. "I sense an inner power she has that could help us." She said. "Well," he said. "Welcome abroad."  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: The back ground of this story was set up from an idea I had read somewhere. Ranma was kidnapped by Bison and taken to Shadowloo, during the time he strikes up a relationship with Cammy, Juli and Jun. He was also trained by Bison and Bison wanted to make clones of him. But as Shadowloo Headquarters was exploding Ranma, Cammy, Juli and Jun escaped. Now they are on their way home to Japan. They'll have a lot of trouble during their trip and they'll meet a lot of friends along the way. 


	2. Chapter 1: Lady Rose

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own any of these characters in this story. I will be using some new fan-made characters in this story as well. The character's name and owner will be at the end of the story.  
  
To: Corwin  
  
This story is set after Phil Chan's idea or it could be an alternate universe. You choose, and to answer your question, yes I do but it's broken right now. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Lady Rose  
  
  
  
Scene: Venice, Italy  
  
Ranma, Juli and the woman were walking over to the woman's house so she could get cleaned up and dressed in some fresh clothes. Ranma and Juli were looking around, "Why were those people chasing you anyway ?" Said Ranma. "Because of what I am." She said as she dried off, "and what are you might we ask?" Said Juli. "I am a Wicca." Said the woman, Juli looked confused. "A witch." Said Ranma, "I'm sorry, we haven't introduce ourselves. I'm Ranma Saotome and this is my friend Juli.uh Juli." "Dahl." She said helping him as she giggled.  
  
They saw the woman walk out wearing a robe. She carried out some bags and a dress with the middle cut out of it. She also had a scarf, a pair of red pumps and her hair wrapped up in a towel. "My name's Lady Rose (1)." She said as she took of the robe, she was dressed in a violet bra and panties set with a garter belt. She got dressed in the red dress and pumps she took her scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders. Ranma couldn't tear his eyes away from this beauty. "Whoa." He said, Lady Rose smiled. "Oh yes, I forgot to give you your reward for rescuing me." She said with grin, she kissed him deeply. After she pulled off, she hugged him and caressed him. "Thank you so much." She said.  
  
She hugged him and he smelt lilacs on her person. 'Hmm, she's just like my mom.' "Uh, excuse me. If you don't mind me asking. Where did you get that perfume?" He said, "oh I made it handsome." She smiled, "really? Think I can get a bottle? It's for my mom." "Of course handsome." She said, meanwhile Cammy and Jun had got the things they needed on to the yacht and were waiting on the others. 'Sigh Ranma, now that we're free. I'm going to fully pursue you.' They thought at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma, Juli and Lady Rose were on their way to the docks. Ranma was looking over to his companions while he was carrying a duffel bag full of clothes. Juli and Rose were talking to each other and Juli smiled. It was the first time he'd ever seen her smile. 'Wow, she is cute when she smiles.' He thought, 'we better get some clothes as well. I'll see if the girls would like to make a stop in Rome. But how did mom's yacht get in Europe in the first place?' He put that thought on the back burner for now, "hey Juli?" He said outloud to the young woman. "Yes Ranma?" She said as she looked over to him.  
  
"How about we do a little shopping in Rome huh?" He said, "we need to get some clothes anyway." Juli looked at Ranma with wide eyes, "REALLY?" 'Well that proves she's still a female.' "Yeah, whatever you want." He said, "if its in our budget, then you can get it." Juli hugged him tightly, Rose looked on with a smile. Then they made their way to the ship where and Jun were waiting for them. "Are we ready?" He said, they nodded. "Okay, let's go." So they got on the ship, raised anchor and headed out to sea. They made it to Rome with in 6 hours. They got on to the docks and got a cab. Then they went to all of the finest shops in all of Rome to buy clothes and some jewelry.  
  
After shopping, they headed for a restaurant to have lunch. They enjoyed lunch and each others company. They started to tell Rose what happened to them, she was an avid listener and want so bad to help them with Bison's threat. Later Rose wanted to dance with Ranma so he agreed. "Uh, I hope I don't step on your toes too much." He said, she smiled. "Nonsense, I'm sure you'll do fine." She said and so they started to dance. "There was a reason why I wanted you to dance with me anyway." Ranma raised an eyebrow, "oh?" "Yes, I want to check up on you." She said, "and see if Bison's influence had corrupted you any." "So basically you want to see if he still has control over me or something?" He said, she nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, but why didn't you just do it?" He said, "I needed your permission first." She said, "I hate having to go into someone's mind without permission and give that person trauma." Ranma dipped her and twirled her, "well now you have my permission." She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Thank you." She said, later after dinner they headed for the ship. "I can't believe we gotten so many nice clothes." Said Cammy. "Neither can I," said Juli. "Ranma's been so nice to us." "Let's not forget, we owe him our lives." Said Jun. Meanwhile, Rose and Ranma were walking behind the girls taking in the sights and sounds of Rome. They looked over to the girls and smiled, "hey you!" Said a voice they looked over and saw a thug with a knife pointed at them.  
  
'Oh brother.' Thought Ranma as he rolled his eyes, 'here we go.' "Give me your wallet and your jewelry!" Said the thug, "NOW!" Ranma was about to knock some sense in to the thug when Rose stopped him. "Wait, I'll handle this trash!" She said the thug just laughed and started to attack them when all of the sudden Rose pulled off her scarf and flung it at the would be mugger, it wrapped around him and flung him into a wall then she pulled out a handful of cards and said, "SPIRIT CARDS!" She flung them in to the air and they pinned the thug to the wall.  
  
"I tell you a person can't even take a nice walk." She said as she wrapped her arm around a perplexed Ranma's. Then they continued their walk to the yacht, "uh nice moves there." He said, "why thank you Ranma." Then they got on the yacht and headed out for their next destination.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: As I had said before whatever you want to call it. An idea, an alternate universe of Phil Chan's idea. I wrote thinking that it might be entertaining to some people. Hence my author's name; 'No Stop Entertainment'. Thank you for you input I really think it might actually help me.  
  
  
  
1. Lady Rose is not mine she is a modifyed game .GIF by a person by the name of Hennek. If anyone could find him and get me his e-mail addy, I will be forever in your debt. 


End file.
